When Darkness and Shadows Meet
by Billcipher4
Summary: And here we go! This is about Midnight Salem, yet ANOTHER Demon. Yes, I know I have an unhealthy obsession, but It's not like I'm summoning demons and trying to take over the world! *looks nervously to sides*.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs people. Stating the obvious here.**

"Midnight, no!" I hear my mom call, I was just about to make it, too! I sigh, and walk out of the shadows. My mom is seen tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Midnight Willow Salem, just what do you think you're doing?! You know what I told you about nightmares! Just look at her-" she points at my sister, who is clearly having a nightmare. I roll my eyes, "you told me to be careful about my powers."

Oh yeah... So, hi there. My name is Midnight Salem, and I'm a Demon. Literally. So, I know the whole Salem+Powers thing automatically makes me a Witch, right? WRONG. I'm a demon, only because my weirdo great-grandmother decided to trade her soul for a different species of magical creature per child, per family. I'm a Demon, my sister's an Imp, and my dad's a Phoenix. My mom, is just a Human Woman. I have a cousin that's a Mermaid, an Aunt who's also a Demon, and an uncle who's a Vampire. Yup, an entire family full of weird mythical beings.

If you wonder if I'm any sort of specific Demon, I'm a Shadow Demon. I can do almost any spell, basic or not.

There are some bad parts to this, though. I can't listen to Classical music, or I'll get hurt.

Once, to a point where my ears where bleeding. Another, if I get too angry, I might go on a rampage, and want to kill people or turn things evil. I plot sometimes... And, I like to laugh evilly at random. The looks I get are hilarious! "Midnight" my mom snaps my back into reality.

"Hehe... Nightmares help keep your brain on edge?" My mom only rolls her eyes at my suggestion. She points to my own room, "Midnight, it's midnight. Go to sleep." She speaks in a tired tone.

"Fine, but I'm still awake." I state, and shadow travel back into my room. I'm basically nocturnal, you can't expect me to be asleep at midnight. That's how I got my name, I've literally never been asleep at midnight. I sigh, and flop onto my bed, picking up my iPad and earbuds. I pop them into my head, and put on a weird song that I've grown to like. It's called 'The Zombie Song'. "There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face." I sing along, picking up my notebook and drawing materials.

"And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen." I open it, and start to draw out these two figures I've been seeing in my sleep. "So much furniture littered her abode, a loyal servant whose likeness surely showed." a boy, and a girl. They look quite the same. Both have brown hair, brown eyes, "Josephine is what her horse was named, all the riches of the world is what she had claimed." I sketch their faces, kind of similar... The girl always has more of a cheery or happy look on her face. The boy always looks kind of sleep-deprived. "If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing. Just take from those who you dangle on a string. And to those of you who want ta bring me down, You'll just tidy up my gown-" Then a huge crash echoes throughout the house. I pull my earbuds out, pausing the music. My dark room appears to have no one but me in it... So was it coming from Ellie's room? She's an imp. Imps create mischief. I shadow travel back there, walking up to her bed. I pull back the covers, but... She's gone.

**(A/N)**

**Okay, Okay. Sure, go and cast me into the hearth and watch my foolish writing skills perish. But I'm sorry, I needed a breather from attempting The triqual to The Second Demon. I would have driven myself even more insane than I already appear to be. This story Is gonna have more chapters, I'll try to finish it in just one Fanfic, but It might not work out like that. Oh, I'll take the chance to quote Evil-Ekat right now. "This is on a strict update schedule of "Whenever I feel like it". I pre-wrote a few chapters, So this'll work out quite well, I believe. Also: Callia, yes. I am finally writing a Fanfic focusing on your favorite Salem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except for My OCs.**

Where did she go?! She's NEVER awake at midnight. Always asleep, could someone have taken her?

No... There's no way. Dad wouldn't have let that happen. But she isn't in here. I shadow travel to random places in and around the house, making sure my insane mind isn't taking advantage of the situation. I sweep through one last time, then land in my parent's room.

My mom is sleeping peacefully, my dad on fire in his sleep. You have no idea how many fireproof blankets we go through in a week.

I roll my eyes, and proceed to wake him up somehow. I just remembered!

Although this is a huge family crisis, I can't deny this. I run quickly into the kitchen and slam open the freezer, grabbing our old mint ice cream. I run back into my parent's bedroom and scramble to my dad's side. Fumbling with the cover, I threw it off, and smirked while my plan set into motion. My dad jumped up as I threw the ice cream on him, putting out his fire, leaving him in a warm, sticky mess. I burst out laughing, but stopped as I remembered the situation. "Dad, Elizabeth isn't anywhere around the house. In, or out." Said with a straight face.

My dad stood up and paced around the room, muttering out his jumbled thoughts. I roll my eyes, "Dad. Out of your thoughts. Come on."

He took on an angered expression, "Midnight, don't take that tone with me." He speaks, and continues pacing. Then he realizes what had just happened. "Why am I all sticky?!" He whines.

I snicker, not the response I was expecting, but still. He continues pacing, Come on! This is a complete waste in my time.

"I'm going out to find her" I say, but he stops pacing as his eyes widen.

"No" he says, "Midnight, there's something I need to tell you." He says, as he stares crazily at a specific shadow in the corner of his bedroom. "What? What's so important and freaky or whatever?" He walks around the room, opens his bedside table's drawer out.

Then going around lighting candles making sure there was more light than dark. "Please understand what I'm about to say." He says, finishing the candle project. My mom long ago went out of the room, these talks of ours don't end too well. "It depends on what you're saying." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighs heavily, and turns toward me. "Midnight... Remember what your great-grandmother did, right?"

He says hesitantly. "Well, dur. She traded her soul so that each person in the family could be a different magical creature or something." I say, he shakes his head "not only that. There's more."

He speaks, I raise my eyebrow. "What else is there?" He sighs again. "Let me tell you a story, sit." I do as I'm told, sitting on the ground. "When she traded her soul, she not only did that, but she made sure there would be a set of twins every other generation." He stutters,

"the set of twins is always the same type of... Thing, and I didn't have a twin. Neither did your sister." Wait, Then I have a twin?! "WHAT?!" He holds his hand out, only causing me to bottle up my anger, and fill the room once more with complete darkness. I can hear a laughter, it doesn't sound too good. "MIDNIGHT, YOUR TWIN, HE'S EVIL AND AFTER YOU! MAKE SURE YOU FI-" he's cut off, and I can no longer hear him in the room. "Shut it!" I hear a new voice call.

"W-Who's there?" I speak, mumbling a string of choice words to myself for stuttering.

"Oh, no one much. The name's Black. What's yours?" The male speaks smoothly. "Midnight... Midnight Salem..." I speak, I can almost feel the sickening grin plastered on this guy's face. "Nice to meet you, sis." He speaks, wait... Is this my twin? Black?

"What did the old man tell you?" He asks, and circles around me. I have perfect night vision, being a Darkness Demon, it's only natural. "When? Right now, or my entire life?" He gives a cross between a laugh and a snicker. "Just now."

**(A/N): Aaaaaaaannnndd The terrible FanFic has been updated! Therefore not abandoned, and I am not as terrible as I credit myself for!**


End file.
